The population of smart phones, tablet computers and other electronic apparatuses influences lifestyles of people. As various payment clients and other applications being applied in use, how to improve the security and privacy of the electronic apparatus becomes a hot issue concerned by the technologists.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional electronic apparatus with a fingerprint recognition function. The electronic apparatus 1 is provided with a fingerprint sensing device 2 capable of implementing fingerprint recognition. The fingerprint sensing device 2 may perform the fingerprint recognition for a user of the electronic apparatus 1, and a fingerprint image may be used as a key for turning on the electronic apparatus or a key for a payment client, thereby improving the security in using the electronic apparatus.
As shown in FIG. 1, the fingerprint sensing device 2 is an independent sensing device and is placed outside a display region 3 of the electronic apparatus 1.
The fingerprint sensing device 2 results in an increase of the size of the electronic apparatus 1, which does not satisfy requirements for lightness and thinness. Moreover, since the fingerprint sensing device 2 is an independent electronic device, the cost is high, the production process is complicated and it is inconvenient to be integrated.